Never Again
by Dara Tavar
Summary: A story about an event that was to show the council what would happen to 'The Chosen One' in the future. Details are different here and there. But when that doesn't show them, history will repeat itself. The children tell a youngling the unfortunate event
1. Chapter 1

**Here's a story that I wrote for a writing class I was in, man I'm getting old!, but with some things added, but mostly only to Boazs parent's part. But this is about Boaz and Dara's parents, explaining about their murders. If your a new reader and you don't know who Boaz or Dara are then you might want to read 'A Second Chance', then you may get a little more about them. But I hope you like it, it may be a little sad but that's because forur people are murdered and unless you are heartless, then it probably will be sad. Well, please leave a review. Thanks!**

**MTFBWY...Dara Tavar **

* * *

**Never Again**

"Boaz!" Dara stated excitedly. "Doesn't this remind you so much of when we were padawans? Sneaking into the Temple like we're doing now!"

"Yes, but I see no point in it. We don't have to sneak into the Temple remember? We're masters now. We're allowed to leave the Temple at night." Boaz proclaimed, smiling widely as usual.

"We can still pretend can't we?" Dara asked, a small smile formed at the corners of her lips.

"No we can not. We're too old to be doing that." Boaz stated trying to hide his smile from her.

"I am not even forty-two years old yet! If anyone is old then it's you! You're the one who's turning forty-three in six days!" Dara yelled as they turned the corner in one of the Temple's many corridors.

"Shhh! You'll wake Yoda up! Then we'll both be in trouble for yelling when we're so close to the Temple Crenchè. And I admit that I am getting old, and you're turning forty-two in three months so I would stop picking on me for my age." He declared looking down at her. "I think your hormones are kicking in, maybe I shouldn't have gone and gotten you pregnant, again."

"I will never turn forty-two!" she proclaimed, her voice now at a whisper, but still just as harsh. "And maybe you shouldn't have in this case. Or maybe I just shouldn't have let you!"

Boaz only gave her a smile at that remark. "So I'm just going to assume that it will only be the twenty-second anniversary of your twentieth birthday, right? Just like it was the twentieth anniversary of your twentieth birthday nearly two years ago." He said, choosing his words wisely, knowing she was sensitive about her age. And that she was much stronger in the Force then he was.

"Yes!" she declared a little happier. "Now you're getting the point that I've been trying to make for years!" she smiled from ear to ear.

He caught himself laughing at her. Well, more like chuckling. "Oh! We're here." He whispered to her, suddenly quieter then before.

They crept through the Temple Crenchè. They walked quietly, like only a Jedi could walk. They passed several sleeping younglings, looking down at them as they smiled pleasantly in their sleep. They came to a small sleepcouch at the other side of the Crenchè. In it, a small white haired girl lay sleeping peacefully. As they looked down at her they only smiled, love filling their eyes.

They hesitated in waking her, for she looked so happy. She must have been having a very pleasant dream.

"We should wake her." Boaz whispered looking down at Dara. He reached down towards the girl, but hesitated when he heard a noise from behind him.

"Masters?" a small child questioned. "Why are you here?" he asked, his voice hushed so he wouldn't wake any other children around him up.

Boaz turned and Dara did the same. He was about to tell the boy something until Dara told him to let her say something first, so he decided to wait.

"We're watching over all of you." She told the boy in a hushed whisper. She smiled down at him, thinking of how innocent he was. And hoping he didn't say anything about them the next day, since they really weren't to be there at that moment.

"Shhh." Boaz put a finger to his lips. "You need to go back to sleep, alright?" Boaz whispered with a smile after putting his hand down at his side.

The boy yawned. "Yes masters." He said in a tired voice. He lay back down and was quickly asleep once again.

The two masters looked at one another when they knew he was asleep.

Dara turned around and looked back down at the small girl. She smiled lovingly at her as she rolled over in her sleep, sticking a small thumb in her mouth.

Boaz watched the boy a bit longer, but in a little while he turned back to the girl. Love filled his eyes again as he watched the young, but beautiful girl sleep. _'She looks so much like her mother.'_ He thought.

'_Her hair reminds me of her father.'_ Dara thought, looking at her.

Dara slowly reached down and tapped the girl's shoulder. She turned over because of it. Dara smiled, the smile followed by a chuckle.

Boaz smiled as well. _'Her mother likes to do that too. Especially when I'm the one waking her up.'_ He thought.

Dara again tapped the girl's shoulder. But instead of the girl moving away again, she began to stir.

She opened her eyes, half way at least, to look up at the two Jedi Masters. When she saw their faces her eyes shot open the rest of the way, lighting up from happiness. "You're here!" she squeaked. She smiled jumping into Dara's arms and throwing her small arms around her neck.

Dara returned the hug then handed her to Boaz, whom she did the same to.

When their heart filled hellos were over, they began to move quietly out of the Crenchè.

"Shhh." Dara instructed as they walked passed sleeping younglings and the girl in Boaz's arms let out a squeak of joy.

"Sorwy." She whispered.

Dara smiled again, the girl reminded her so much of her father. She acted just like her. And they may be because her father came to see her every night, along with her mother.

When they were out of the Crenchè, they made their way to one of the Temple's many gardens.

"So, how was your day today?" Dara asked looking down at the small girl as they sat down on the edge of a water fountain.

"Fine." The girl stated plainly. But then an exited look crossed her face. "Mastew Yoda let me hold a lightsabew today!" she told them excitedly as she bounced up and down a little bit.

"Did he now?" Boaz smiled down at her. She was just as hyper as her mother, and he felt a very strong love for the both of them, and he had a good reason to.

"Yes!" her expression suddenly turned a little mad. "But he wouldn't let me turn it on. Big old Meany!" She crossed her arms and looked angrily towards the one of the Temple's wings where she knew his room was.

"Melleriana!" Dara exclaimed loudly.

"Sorwy Mastew Mama." Melleriana stated putting her head down.

"You can't blame her." Boaz reminded Dara looking over at her. "She acts just like you and you act just like you mother is what I've heard. And I like my father."

Dara only gave him an evil glare. And told him to shut up, over their bond.

Melleriana smiled widely at her mother. She turned back to her father. "What happened to youw mama and papa?" Melleriana tilted her head to one side. "Papa?" she asked when he didn't answer her.

He looked over at Dara again. "I knew she would ask me that one day." He stated coldly, sadness filling his eyes.

_**FLASH BACK**_

"Here we are!" Balg stated, smiling pleasantly down at his wife. He looked at her extended abdomen, placing a hand where his baby was. "He's kicking. I think he'll love living here on Merial."

Balgona looked sadly up at her husband. "What happens if the Jedi come for him? Your friend, Mace Windu, he knows where we are. He could be a Force-sensitive child. Will we let them take him or not? Balg I'm scared! If he is anything like us then he will find someone to love and may be expelled from the Order. How will he know how to find us? Or how will we know to find him?"

"It doesn't matter!" Came a harsh, and familiar, voice from behind them.

They turned around to see a young man standing only a little ways away from them.

"Cocona?" Balg asked. "What are you doing here? You should be at the Temple still, where I had to leave you."

"That's the point! You left me, for her!" Cocona yelled angrily at his former master.

"Cocona, I loved being your master. But I love being married to Balgona too. We've kept our marriage a secret for years, but then she found out she was pregnant. And I would think that if she weren't pregnant then I still would be your master. And I would love to still be your master, but I don't regret what I've done. The one thing I do regret though is not being able to finish your training. You were to take the trails in only three weeks. And you probably still will, and I'd like to congratulate you when you do become a master. But you may have to come here, for I don't think I'll be able to come to you, Balgona soon to deliver and everything else that will be going on." Balg told him. "But you can still come and visit us after you are a master, they'll let you then. And you can see our son too. I would never be able to forget you if you decide not to come see us either."

"You were like a father to me! Why did you go and do this?!?" Cocona yelled fiercely.

"Do you think I planned for this to happen?" Balg asked, but Cocona was only silent so he continued. "I planned to be a Jedi all my life. You know what though, I'm glad it happened." He declared turning to his wife. "In one short month I will have a wonderful baby boy, and he will have the most beautiful mother in the entire galaxy!"

"You left me! They will blame you for what has happened to me!" Cocona yelled once again.

"What has happened to you padawan?" Balg asked, clearly confused over the matter.

The clouds became even darker, signaling that nightfall had finally come. Balg and Balgona stood in front of the door to their newly bought home, with Cocona standing a mere five yards away.

The blade of Cocona's lightsaber activated, revealing a different color then before. The red blade glowed infamously.

"I've turned to the Dark Side of the Force." He stated coldly.

When Cocona spoke it sent chills running down Balgona's spine. His ice cold voice frightened her until her inner core was frozen with fear.

"Why?" Balg whispered, tears welled up in the corner of his eyes. "You were a hosen one! If you hadn't been chosen by your people to go aboard my ship to escape the people who had taken over your plant, forcing your people into slavery, then you would have died!"

"Leave her!" Cocona yelled sadly. "Come back with me! Be my master, my brother, my father again!" his voice suddenly became softer, and gentler then before. But still, it was harsh, and cruel. "Then, and only then, will I leave the Dark Side forever."

"I can't do that Cocona!" Balg told him, his voice just as gentle as ever.

"Then you will die as well." Cocona said evilly through gritted teeth.

From that moment on, the beautiful azure blue eyes Cocona once had changed forever. Forevermore they would be a venomous yellow filled with anger and hatred.

"I will kill her and you, my father, if I have to!" Cocona glared evilly at the two of them.

"You will try Cocona." Balg stated. "I have failed you Cocona." Tears ran down his cheeks. "You were my brother Cocona! Don't try it! A brother would be happy for his brother! A son would be happy for his father! I loved you!"

"Draw your lightsaber! Or leave her forever!" Cocona yelled at his former, as if Balg's words had no effect on him. "If you're not with me, then you're my enemy!"

"Only a Sith deals in absolutes, I will do what I must" Balg stated. "I'm not leaving her! I love her!" he protested to Cocona telling him to leave the woman he loved.

The Win-Dell's house was out away from any town or city, so if something happened there, or if someone was killed, it would be a while for it to be noticed. And a while for the killer to escape. Their house was also out in the woods, but it was built on sand. And there was enough sand for a small sand storm.

Sand began to rise around Cocona's legs. His venomous yellow eyes shone brighter than ever. Winds howled, Cocona fought not to move.

Balgona turned, opening the door and ran inside with Balg right behind her. All of the lights were off so they stood there in the dark, with the door closed and locked.

Bam! The door fell to the ground and Cocona entered. The red glow of his lightsaber frightened Balgona at the sight of it.

'_How could he do this? When I last saw him he was holding a light blue lightsaber, and was very sweet. What has happened to him?'_ she asked herself.

The glow of a green lightsaber helped to light up the room.

Balgona hid from the attacker, from Cocona. She watched in fright as Balg fought with his former padawan.

'_I must save Balgona! I must save my future son!'_ Balg thought as he fought with his former padawan, his former brother, former friend…. And his former son, as he'd always thought of him as.

Cocona Force-pushed Balg into a table. He was trying to get his own way like he'd usually gotten before. But he still, at least a small part of him that was buried deep down inside of him, didn't want to hurt Balg at all. But instead wanted to go back to the Temple, and not have turned to the Dark Side of the Force. But he wouldn't listen to that, for that was the good part of him. But he was listening to the bad side of him.

Balg continued to fight, even though he didn't want to. He was determined to save Balgona, and the son he knew was coming.

He deflected many blows from Cocona. But with Cocona only nineteen years old and he over thirty years older then him, it was very hard to keep up with him. But because he was a Merelian, he didn't fell a really old, like some who were older then him.

'_If my son acts like this, then I don't know what I'll do with him! Especially when I get older!'_ Balg deflected, yet again, another blow from Cocona.

With Balg temporarily distracted, Cocona had just enough time to activate his second blade.

Balg looked over at Balgona to see if she was alright. In his time of distraction, Cocona could have taken the chance and destroyed Balg, but he didn't.

Balg noticed this and he began to wonder. _'Has he really turned to the Dark Side, or is he just confused? I don't think he's really evil. But instead just confused.'_

Cocona waited for Balg to strike.

Balg deactivated his lightsaber, he only stood there. Waiting to see what his former padawan would do. He saw terror spread across Balgona's face. His eyes turned once again to Cocona.

Cocona hesitated, but deactivated his lightsaber as well. Not wanting to fight his former master if he refused to fight.

'_Maybe he is only confused.'_ Balg told himself.

Cocona watched his former master closely, as Balg knew he would do. Seeing as how they were unable to use their bond because of Cocona going to the Dark Side, he didn't know what Balg was thinking.

"Are you truly evil Cocona? Have you truly gone to the Dark Side? Do you really believe that you have turned to the Dark Side? Or are you only confused?" Balg asked him.

Cocona stayed silent as he watched Balg.

Balg used what was left of their bond to try and find something out. He stretched through the Force. He sensed pain, suffering, and fear. But that was as much as he could find, for Cocona quickly shut him out by raising his mental shields.

"Don't do this Cocona! Don't shut me out!" Balg declared sadly.

"Why?" Cocona whispered.

"Why what? Cocona we need to communicate." Balg asked sadly, worried that he wouldn't be able to turn his once good friend back to the good side.

"Why did you leave me? Why did you get her pregnant? Why were you expelled? Why didn't you tell me about her? Why... Why didn't you tell me goodbye?" Cocona asked, his once azure blue eyes returning, replacing the horrible venomous yellow eyes. He was once again Cocona, not Darth Cocona, just plain old Cocona. The boy, well man, Balg had to leave behind at the Temple. "There are so many questions that I wish to ask you. That I wanted to ask you." He whispered looking away from his old masters eyes.

"I left because I got expelled. I got Balgona pregnant because I'm madly in love with her. This is why we got married six years ago. I was expelled because I love her. Well, really more because I married her. And I didn't tell you goodbye because... well because... because goodbye means that you'll never see that person again. And I would hate to have to never see you again. Because I love seeing you, that's one of the brightest parts of my day." Balg informed him calmly, realizing why he had done all he had.

"Will this boy... replace me... in your heart?" Cocona asked. His voice hushed so not even Balg could hear him very well.

"Cocona, no one, and I mean no one, could replace you in my heart. Not even my son. Because I think of you _as_ my son." Balg told him sympathetically. _'Now I really realize why he's decided to do this.'_

"I don't want to lose you!" Cocona declared sadly, a little anger mixed in his words still.

"But that's just it Cocona. You're not losing me."

"Yes I am!" yelled Cocona.

Again, Cocona activated his lightsaber. The venomous yellow eyes from before now returned... and he once again looked like an evil Sith Lord, as he claimed to be.

"Please don't do this!" Balg stated, not wanting to fight the young man any longer.

"I don't want to do this... But it's what I have to do."

"You don't have to do any..."

"Yes I do!" Cocona interrupted. "I'm evil now. And if I'm evil I'm going to have to do something's that my old self wouldn't like at all."

"Then you are truly lost!" Balg sadly activated his lightsaber. "I don't think you can do this. Kill someone who loves you and you love them. It's just not like you."

"You underestimate my powers master." Cocona declared an evil look in his eyes.

He once again went after Balg. Blow after blow, swing after swing. And with every strike came a more violent one.

They fought for moments like this. Moment that seemed to go by very slowly for Balgona.

Cocona smiled evilly as a second blade ignited, just as red as the first. And with two blades Balg struggled to block his ex-padawan's blows.

Balg once again looked over at his wife, once again becoming distracted.

This time Cocona would not hesitate. But instead he only knocked Balg's arms up into the air and thrust his lightsaber's blade through his stomach.

"No!" Balgona screamed as she watched her husband stand there gasping for breath, slowly falling to his knees.

"Ahhh!" Balg let these words escape from his mouth, along with several gasps. He hit his knees, then he fell to one side, after Cocona dislodged his lightsaber blade from his stomach.

Run!" He told Balgona as loud as he could. His words sounding breathy as he gasped for more air. He lay there, watching as his beloved wife ran towards the door.

When she was out of the house she slowed her pace, looking back, hesitating on weather or not to run off with her husband dying and in need of treatment.

Cocona began after her but a kybuck, Balg and Balgona's pet, broke out of it's cage and ran after him. It attacked his with great determination. But in the end, it failed.

He watched as Cocona struck it down after only moments of him fighting it off. Decapitating it with a swift move of his lightsaber. If only he would use his great talent for good. He would have made a wonderful Jedi.

Cocona walked over to his dying master. He finally realized what he had done and his beautiful azure blue eyes returned.

Balg was dying, and he knew that he didn't have much time left now.

Balg saw Cocona fall to his knees right beside him.

With tears running down his cheeks, Cocona gathered his dying ex-master into his shaking arms. "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

"I have failed you my son." Balg whispered in return.

Cocona hugged his body. "No, no, no!" he pleaded. "It's I who has failed you my master! All your training..." Cocona trailed off after Balg held up a weak hand, signaling for him to stop where he was. And like an obedient young man, he quieted himself.

"No." he whispered in return. "But I do forgive you. I love you my... son." Balg stared at Cocona, or stared past him, it seemed to the grief-stricken young man. He looked past the young man and past everything. Balg's eyes stared into a far different place.

Cocona felt him relax suddenly, as if his spirit simply leapt from his corporeal body.

"Master!" Cocona cried out suddenly, he hugged his friend, rocking back and forth, denying this awful reality. He lifted his head and looked upon his dead friend, remembering all the wonderful times they had once shared.

He went to hug his dead master again, but found himself only holding his robes, for his body disappeared. Even in this horrible time, Cocona found a smile, a sweet and innocent one, grace his tear streaked face.

'_At least he's become one with the Force, now he can be reunited with those of whom he's lost.'_ Cocona thought.

"Help!" she yelled, bending over in pain.

A man came to the door. "Hello?" he asked right before opening the door. When he did open it, he discovered Balgona laying on his doorstep, slipping out of consciousness. "Balgona!"

She had come to her best friend, and once one of her bodyguard's, house. Her name was Alania, and she was very close to the beautiful Senator, and she had always been the one to pretend she was Balgona, for if you didn't look very close at the two, you would think they were actual sisters. The same hair color, eye color, height, they were very similar in many ways.

"Alania! It's Balgona!" He yelled to his wife, as he gently laid Balgona down on the couch in their living room.

Alania entered the room, and upon seeing Balgona, she rushed to her friend's side. "Balgona!" she reached over and took her friend's hand. They then rushed her to the nearest medi clinic there was. The medi clinic is called Polis Masse, similar to Polis Massa.

"Medically, she completely healthy. For reasons we can't explain, we are losing her." The droid told them.

"She's dying?!?" Mace asked. He had been contacted as soon as Alania and her husband took off for the medi clinic, which was in space, and he'd rushed there. He'd gotten there right after they did.

"We don't know why. She has lost the will to live. We need to operate quickly if we are to save the babies." The droid informed them.

"Babies?!?" Alania's husband asked in a shocked tone.

The droid turned to him. "She's carrying twins."

With that the droid hovered off and Alania entered the operation room, taking her place by her friend's side. Taking her hand once more.

Balgona screamed loudly as she pushed, trying to give birth to one of her children.

A baby started to cry as the child had the blood wiped off of it and it put into a soft blanket.

"Ee-see-tah oy-doh." The other droid informed them as it handed Alania the baby boy when she'd finished cleaning him up.

"Boaz." Balgona whispered before letting out another scream of pain.

Another cry was let out from the other baby as it too was cleaned off and put into a soft blanket as well.

"Ee-see-tah oy-dah." The droid handed the little girl to Mace who had come to stand on the opposite side of Balgona.

"Jemmia." She whispered looking over at the infant girl.

Alania laid Boaz into Balgona's arms as he started to cry. Balgona shushed him melodically, smiling weakly at him. As she did he watched her blankly, then, knowing who she was, he began to giggle. And at the sound of his giggle, his sister too, began to giggle pleasantly as Mace held her close to Balgona.

Balgona kissed both infants on their foreheads, trying to seem just a little happy. But without Balg there with her, she knew she wouldn't be able to live on. She didn't want to live on any longer if he weren't going to be there.

She looked wearily back to Alania. "Take him, please." She said to her life-long companion, handing her son to her once again, and with tears running down her cheeks, she told her, "Balg has been murdered, by Cocona. There is still good in him. I know there is... still."

Alania looked at her friend, but she only stared past her, her eyes blank. She no longer showed any emotion.

She saw Mace's hand reach over and he gently closed Balgona's eyes.

A tear rolled down Alania's cheek as she watched her friend lay there, motionless.

Mace slowly reached over and pulled the blanket up to Balgona's neck. He didn't pull it up any farther, knowing Alania would want to say something, or just tell her goodbye.

At that moment Boaz let out a saddening cry, he'd sensed that his mother was gone, and wouldn't be coming back. And at the sound of his crying, Jemmia let out an equally loud cry.

Both Alania and Mace tried to calm them down, but it was no use. They both knew their mother was gone. And it didn't help when the woman holding you, in Boaz's case, was crying as well.

At the sound of their cries, Alania's husband, and Master Yanoie, Balg's old master, entered the room. They both looked down at the deceased Senator.

Master Yanoie walked over slowly and pulled the blanket over Balgona's head. "We will give her a proper burial. To show how much we all cared for Senator Yissik. And we should make it look as if she is still pregnant so that just in case Cocona is there, he will think the baby, or babies according to what he thinks, died along with her." He said in a sad manner. His voice soft and his tone low.

Alania's husband walked to her side, putting one arm around her fragile waist.

They all left the room, going away from their dead comrade. Not wanting to have to stand there and possibly end up in tears again.

"She didn't make it." She sobbed as Boaz and Jemmia continued to cry. But this time softer, and more like sniffles.

"What are we to do with the children?" Mace asked the others in the room.

"We must split them up." Yanoie told them, he looked down at the ground. He'd sensed his former padawan was gone, forever, just as his lover.

"We'll take the girl." Alania sniffed. "We've talked about adopting a baby girl. And I think it would be as if Balgona were still here, with us. I know she'll be just like her mother. Not only in her looks but most likely in her actions as well."

"Master Yanoie and I will take the boy to Tatooine. He has family there who will be glad to see him, and to take care of him." Mace said while handing Jemmia to Alania. Then taking Boaz from her.

"I sense the Force in him. We'll tell them not to become too attached to him, for we will return in a year or two. But we don't want him on Coresont, for that may be were Cocona goes at times. We'll have to wait a while before bringing him to the Temple or we may risk his survival. We don't know if Cocona will kill him if he ever finds him, or if he wouldn't. We have no idea. So it would be best to keep Jemmia's real identity a secret for now. Only tell her when she is old enough, and don't tell anyone else. For they may tell someone who could get in contact with Cocona, then we'd have a problem."

"Then maybe she shouldn't be trained as a Jedi. That is if she is Force-sensitive." Alania's husband stated.

"I don't sense the Force in her. Well, at least not that strong. Not like I sense in Boaz here." Mace stated, gesturing towards the infant boy in his arms that now slept silently. As did his sister.

"Alright." Alania and her husband said in unison.

"Jemmia will stay her name. But instead of having Yissik or Win-Dell as her last name, have it be yours. And remember not to let her know who her mother, let alone her father, is, until you feel it's the right time." Yanoie instructed.

Alania nodded and looked down at Jemmia. "It's a shame that they'll never know they had a twin." She said softly.

"Boaz will most likely discover that he does." Yanoie looked down at him as Mace handed the infant to him.

"Why do you think that?" Alania asked looking questioningly at him, tears still streaked her beautiful face. And there were still a few rolling down her cheeks as she thought of her companion, who would never know her children.

"He will most likely sense it through the Force." Mace said looking down at the two babies they now held close to each other.

Yanoie nodded looking down at the boy. "I'll stay on Tatooine. I'll watch over him, to make sure Cocona doesn't find him. Then I'll come back to the Temple whenever you come to take him. I'll be close by, and I'll report to you about how he's doing, everyday."

"And we'll contact you if we ever have any problems, like if Cocona somehow finds her." Alania stated smiling down at Jemmia, who slept silently in her arms. The girl lay there, her middle two fingers in her mouth, dreaming about what, no one knew.

The others nodded to show their approval.

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

"Mastew papa!" Melleriana exclaimed throwing her arms around her father's neck. "I'm sowry about you mama and papa!" she cooed with sympathy.

"It's in the past, I didn't even know them." Boaz stated barely audible. He felt sad, but he wouldn't cry. For he didn't know his parents. He didn't know what they looked like, except pictures he'd seen of them.

"Master mama?" Melleriana asked looking over at her mother now, her arms still wrapped around her father's neck with her head resting under his chin. "What happened to your mama and papa?"

"Well, I knew that this day would come eventually." She stated plainly. Sadness filled her eyes as she remembered what all she'd seen.

_**FLASH BACK**_

"Our own home!" Daralia exclaimed happily, smiling at her husband as they approached their new home.

A child started to giggle loudly as she watched her mother and father walk away from her. She climbed out of her seat and got down from the speeder. Dara may have only been one, not even one, but she could already walk very fast. She followed them as they walked closer to the house.

"Did you leave Dara in the speeder again!?!" Daralia said in an impatient voice. She turned to see Dara following them, slowly, but she was.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not used to being a father!" Dar-Gon defended himself, looking over at his wife, then Dara who had seemed to catch up to them very quickly.

"Well I can't get her! I have our bags!" Daralia declared as she used the Force to put their bags into the house.

"Well so do I." He stated as she took the bags from him. He smiled at her and turned around.

Dara stood there, arms held high, waiting to be picked up. She smiled as her father turned around and lifted her into the air. She giggled as he threw her up into the air, then caught her as she came back down.

He loved to see her smile, it was something that he would pay anything just to see. So he smiled in return, causing Dara to laugh as he made a funny face at her random outburst.

He held her and walked over to Daralia who was standing there, laughing at the two of them acting silly. Dara would randomly stick her tongue out at her father, and he in return, would do the same.

"Do you know that for a Jedi, you had a lot of possessions? And you seem to have collected even more than when we first came here." Dar-Gon proclaimed walking over to her, carrying their smiling daughter. "I thought that possessions were against the Code?" He smiled at Dara, he loved her and her mother very much. But he still loved to mess around with Daralia and play with Dara.

"Attachments are also against the Code, and that's the reason that I was expelled!" she defended herself, smiling from ear to ear. She winked at them both, she loved them so very much, and that's why she was fine with being expelled. For now she could be a mother to Dara, at least for a little while and could be a husband to Dar-Gon.

"Here you are." Dar-Gon stated, handing Dara to Daralia with a smile even bigger than before. He wished that Dar-Gan were here, then they would have their son with them along with their daughter.

"I don't think that you'll want to be holding your child right now. You might as well just hand her back to her father." Came an, familiar, yet cruel voice from behind them.

Dara started to cry as Daralia turned. She had a grudge with this person, and she would certainly love to yell at him for the things that he'd done. "Cocona!" She said angrily. "What do you want and why are you here? You very well know I strongly..." she stopped herself, seeing Dar-Gon's expression.

"I have some unfinished business to attend to." He stated as he glared at her, his venomous yellow eyes piercing at the three. His eyes were filled with anger and hatred, as were Daralia's. "You left, so now Keria has gone and I do not know where she's gone too! I loved her!"

"That's not my fault! But why do you care so much? She doesn't like you any longer! You've become the exact thing you swore to destroy! And she would never follow you down that path!" Daralia defended angrily. "You were in love with her as Balg, my best friend might I add, loved Balgona! But you couldn't handle that, so you killed him! And you will never be forgiven for that! Or at least not by my!"

"Leave him out of this! That's none of your business what happened between us!" Cocona yelled in a very upset tone at the mentioning of his deceased master.

"I think that it is! What ever happened to him is my business! For I spent countless hours trying to find out what all happened there!" Daralia yelled in return, quieting the very loud Dara. Dar-Gon reached over and took Dara, trying to quiet her.

"Shut that baby up!" Cocona yelled as he drew his lightsaber. The red blade's glow made Dara cry even more. Then clouds covered the sun. They were at the same house where Balg had been murdered, and never knew it, only Cocona did. "You what to know what happened?!? Well it was at this house if that's what you wanted to know!"

"What?!?" Daralia said in shock. She'd never known that, and it was making her even more outraged then before.

"That's right!"

With that Daralia drew her lightsaber, a determined look in her eyes. She wanted to slay the person who'd slaughtered her best friend and his wife, and now she had the opportunity to do so.

"This will be interesting." Cocona smiled evilly, then Force-jumped at Daralia, engaging her in a very, _very,_ violent battle. They used the Force to throw each other several yards away. Striking at one another every chance they got.

While they fought, Dar-Gon rushed behind the house. A small shuttle sat there, waiting just incase it would ever need to be used.

Daralia fought valiantly, but in the end she fell short. Now fighting with death itself, it had finally come for her. A solemn death for a good knight. She gave in, becoming one with the Force, where she would once again be reunited with the ones she'd lost.

Dar-Gon, fled before his wife's murder, had only gone so that he would be able to save his beloved daughter.

"I love you Dara." He told her. Tears stained the handsome mans face, where they would be forever more. Inside the small shuttle he put a note, that he'd written very quickly, and a bracelet that he'd made for her when Daralia told him she would be having a girl. He placed these by his pride and joy in the shuttle as she let out another cry, sensing her mother's death.

He kissed her forehead, set the coordinates for Kashyyk, where he knew she would be safe for Cocona and the Wookiees who inhabited the plant didn't get along with him. Then he watched the shuttle that carried the apple of his eye leave.

He returned to find Cocona standing over his wife's robes where her body had once been.

The last thing to happen was that he belt a blade pierce his back, going through him, killing him, but not instantly.

Never again to move, never again to love, never again to see a smile grace his daughter's sweet face. The pain of the world was gone. Never to see his grandchildren, or his family ever again. These were his last thoughts, as he lay on the ground, motionless, before everything was dark. Then his eyes only stared blankly as he lay there, dead.

_**END OF FLASH BACK**_

"I'm sowry Master mama!" Melleriana purred as she threw her tiny arms around her lovely mother, who was almost to tears.

Dara remembered, she remembered it all. All about their horrible deaths. And not a day went by when she didn't think of them, risking their lives to save hers.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is a massive update for anyone reading my stories:**

**It was recently brought to my attention that someone had stolen one of my stories and, only making the smallest amount of changes possible, was passing it off on their own. I alerted the site to this plagiarism, but so far nothing has been done. The other author updated their story recently, telling me that the site has so far done nothing concerning this problem. If nothing is done about this within the next few weeks, I've come to the decision that I will delete my account on here and never again put anything on this website.**

**To anyone who still wishes to read what I write, I will happily accept a message with an email or even if you just want to give me your profile url and I'll be happy to continue writing elsewhere and send you the link where you can find my stories as long as no one steals my stuff to post it on here (if there are any particular kind of stories, a certain movie or book, tell me and I'll message you whenever I write something to do with it). If I find out something like that happens, I'll be done writing online for sure.**

**I hope this matter is resolved, because I love writing on here and getting reviews, I only wish I got more. ****I get author alerts or story alerts, but I would love more reviews. In reality, reviews only trickle in little by little and while it's nice to be put on someone's alert list, that doesn't tell me how I'm going or give me anything to think about doing for the next chapters. If you like my stories, please REVIEW and tell me how much you like them, things you want me to do, suggestions for a spin-off story(or stories)...anything will be fine.**

**Well, lets just hope this gets fixed.**

**Dara Tavar  
**


End file.
